Friends Can Help
by PsychoBabble192
Summary: Sam Wilson has been running the PTSD Washington support group for quite some time now, but has been having trouble with one of the members. Hopefully Steve can help get through to them.


Sam Wilson had been running the PTSD support group for a few years now. He stressed the importance of going to an actual therapist in each meeting, but he knew from experience that sometimes opening up to fellow soldiers going through similar situations was easier than talking to some egg head on a couch (not that he didn't appreciate their help).

When he invited Steve to attend he meant it. He may have fought in World War Two instead of Afghanistan, but all war is the same to the soldier.

Besides it wasn't as if they hadn't already made an exception.

He still remembered the day pretty well. He had gotten an official letter asking him to meet a very professional red head. All business. He realized as soon as he stepped in the office that it was an interview. He didn't know what for exactly, but he could feel it in the air.

Pepper Potts had asked him a series of questions about everything: his interests, personal life, all his previous jobs, and most importantly she asked about the support group.

"Mr. Wilson, how exactly is your system of review and acceptance conducted?"

"Uh, well, people are normally just recommended to us by their doctors or superior officers."

"And are you or your members legally allowed to talk about what goes on in these meetings?"

"Legally? No. It's kind of like AA, I guess— Ms. Potts, not that I don't enjoy your company, but what exactly is this all about?"

"Mr. Wilson, I do need to ask for your discretion in a rather personal manner." He waited for her to continue, but Pepper just continued giving him a pointed look.

"Of course."

Pepper sighed, standing up and running a hand over her head. She dropped her business-like air and seem genuinely worried. "Sam," yup she was definitely acting more casual now, "Tony has been having serious problems since New York."

If she didn't have his attention before, she had it now. He connected the dots rather quickly. "You want me to let Iron Man, the rich boy superhero, into the support group for soldiers."

"I know, I know, but please just hear me out." Pepper looked desperate but still kept a respectable air about her. "He refuses to talk to a real therapist and technically he has been a prisoner of war." She got him there, "He's also fought in plenty of battles both here and overseas."

"Yes, but with all due respect to you and Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts, really what he's done is amazing. I'm a big fan, but he isn't a soldier. The people who go to this group have been through the system. They look around them and see people who've had years of the same experiences as them."

"Please, Mr. Wilson. He's… I'm not sure what else to do. This is the only thing I could convince him on. Please, Sam, I'm worried about him."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Potts, I-"

"Stark Industries is willing to set up your mother in one of the highest senior care facilities in the country. All expenses, including medical bills, paid. We are also willing to pay off the therapy bills of each member for their compliance."

That is how Tony Stark started showing up to his meetings. In all honesty, Sam was expecting to regret his decision quickly. He expected Tony to make more quips, make light of the soldiers' stories and need to be the center of attention, but that's not what happened.

Instead Tony just sat there. His arms crossed, in his hoodie and sunglasses, frowning. In fact, sometimes he wouldn't even show up. At first he got complaints from some of the other attendees, but with the money they saved they eventually quieted down about it. At first Sam thanked whatever powers that be for this, but as time went by he started to worry. Tony's silence was unnerving. He didn't seem like the confident, kickass, billionaire superhero from the news. He seemed damaged.

The idea didn't immediately come to him when Captain America joined his jogging route. It wasn't until after Steve and him became acquaintances and started talking that he realized Steve would be perfect for the group. Not only for Steve to deal with everything, but it would be the connecting thread with Tony! With a member from his own team sitting across from him maybe they could finally make some leeway into Tony's problems.

On the other hand it could blow up in his face big time, but he was willing to take that chance. Plus getting to hang out with two Avengers at once? How could he pass that up?

Heck with the rise of superheroes lately maybe he could set up another support group all together. If the interest was high enough of course.

So that night he sent called up Steve (he had Captain America's phone number. A sentence he never thought he'd be able to say) and made sure he'd be coming. After everything that had happened with S.H.I.E.L.D in the past month or so he assumed the guy would have a lot to talk about.

He just hoped Tony might have something to say too.


End file.
